prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle McCool
Michelle Leigh McCool (born January 25, 1980) is an American professional wrestler currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the SmackDown brand. McCool originally worked as a middle school teacher in Palatka, Florida. She, however, joined WWE in 2004 after participating in the 2004 WWE Diva Search. In her initial on-screen role, she acted primarily as a personal trainer and occasional wrestler. She also acted as the manager to the team of K. C. James and Idol Stevens, collectively known as The Teacher's Pets, in 2006 after changing her on-screen character to that of a teacher. At The Great American Bash in 2008, she became the inaugural WWE Divas Champion, holding the title for approximately five months. She then won the WWE Women's Championship at the The Bash in 2009, becoming the first person to have held both titles. Quotes Career history Diva Search and training (2004-2006) Michelle McCool first came to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) as a competitor in the 2004 WWE Diva Search, from which she was the fourth woman eliminated. Despite not winning the contest, she was still signed to a three-year contract in November 2004. She debuted on SmackDown! as a fan favorite with a personal trainer gimmick, a reference to her old career. After participating in a number of "Best body" contests, she wrestled in her first SmackDown! match, teaming with The Big Show to defeat Dawn Marie and René Duprée on March 3, 2005. McCool and Dawn Marie feuded for the next few weeks, with Dawn Marie coming out on top. A few months later, McCool became a part of the feud between MNM and Heidenreich when she defended Heidenreich against MNM's manager Melina's verbal attacks. Melina and McCool then began a feud, which included a victory for Melina in her SmackDown! debut match. After the match, MNM gave McCool their finisher, The Snapshot. This was the last time she appeared on WWE television for almost a year. Deep South Wrestling and Ohio Valley Wrestling McCool was then sent to WWE's developmental facility, Deep South Wrestling (DSW), where she wrestled, performed interviews, hosted segments, and provided color commentary with Nigel Sherrod. Her first feud in DSW was against Angel Williams. While in DSW, she was hospitalized after taking prescribed medication and sidelined for several weeks to recover. Eventually, she started to train in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). While in OVW, she began managing the duo of Amish Roadkill and K.C. James. WWE Friday Night SmackDown! Hot teacher She returned to SmackDown! on June 2, 2006, this time working as a heel with a "hot teacher" gimmick, again pulling on her real life experiences. Upon her arrival, she aligned with Kristal Marshall to feud with Jillian Hall and Ashley Massaro. This led to a Fatal Four-Way Bra and Panties match at The Great American Bash, which Ashley won. She won her first singles match on the July 28 edition of SmackDown!, defeating Hall by illegally using the ropes as leverage. Soon after, she began acting as valet for the team of K. C. James and Idol Stevens, who, because of her association with them, were nicknamed The Teacher's Pets. The trio began feuding with Paul London and Brian Kendrick, and their valet Ashley, for the WWE Tag Team Championship, but never won the title. The feud ended when London and Kendrick won a match against them at No Mercy in October. On November 28, McCool was hospitalized with an enlarged kidney, a broken sternum, and an electrolyte imbalance. During her absence, both James and Stevens were sent back to Ohio Valley Wrestling. She was released from the hospital on December 2. All American Diva and Divas Champion McCool returned on the March 30, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, where she participated in a 10-Diva tag team match.19 On the April 13 edition of SmackDown!, McCool became a fan favorite once again when she came to the aid of Ashley after she was attacked by a heel, Jillian Hall, backstage; this led to a short feud between herself and Hall, where McCool came out on top. On the May 28 edition of Raw, McCool won the Memorial Day Bikini Beach Splash Battle Royal by eliminating Melina. After Victoria had her last match with Torrie Wilson, she immediately began another feud with McCool. A series of matches took place, including a Mixed Tag Team match with Chuck Palumbo as her partner and Kenny Dykstra as Victoria's partner, with McCool coming out on top. McCool then became caught in the middle of a feud between the villainous Jamie Noble and her 'friend' Chuck Palumbo. Noble made advances towards McCool and defeated Palumbo in two straight matches. McCool agreed to go on a date with him if he won a third match against Palumbo; McCool tried to distract Noble during the match by removing her top, but this only served to help him get the pin. On the January 25 edition of SmackDown!, McCool was involved in a tag team match, teaming up with Palumbo and Noble, against The Miz, John Morrison, and Layla. During the match, Palumbo pushed Noble into McCool, and she was knocked out of the ring onto the floor. Noble was then attacked by Palumbo, and when McCool tried to stop him, Palumbo knocked her aside. She suffered a concussion and refused to accept Palumbo's apology. The following week, Palumbo apologized to McCool, but she rejected it. Due to all of this, Noble was now the fan favorite and Palumbo was now the heel. McCool then went on to compete in a series of contests with Victoria, Eve Torres, Maryse and Cherry to determine SmackDown!'s top diva, subsequently winning the title. The celebration did not last long, however, as she and first runner-up Cherry were immediately attacked by Victoria and the debuting Natalya Neidhart. On the July 4 edition of SmackDown!, Michelle won the second "Golden Dreams" match to earn the right to challenge the previous Dreams match winner Natalya to determine the first WWE Divas Champion. At The Great American Bash on July 20, 2008, Michelle defeated Natalya to become the inaugural Divas Champion. Heel turn and Women's Champion On the December 26 episode of SmackDown!, McCool lost the Divas Championship to Maryse in a match which involved Maria as the special guest referee. Following the match, Michelle turned heel by attacking Maria and blaming her for the loss. She would then feud with both Maria and Eve Torres. She competed in the Miss Wrestlemania Battle Royal at Wrestlemania XXV but was won by Santina Marella. She would then have a short feud with Gail Kim. She defeated Gail Kim on the May 22nd edition of Smackdown and became the No.1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship. She would then start a feud with Melina and become the Women's Champion after defeating Melina at The Bash. During a rematch on July 26 at Night of Champions, McCool once again defeated Melina to retain the championship. McCool then formed a partnership with Layla calling themselves Team Lay-Cool and in October 2009 began targeting Mickie James who was traded from Raw to SmackDown. Each week the duo made cruel remarks about James' weight with McCool adopting the name Piggie James when calling or talking about Mickie. Michelle retained the Women's Championship against James at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2009 but James defeated her at the Royal Rumble. After the match, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Eve Torres, and the Bella Twins came out with a cake and gave it to James to put in the faces of McCool and Layla as the duo recenlty shoved cake onto Mickie on SmackDown. At Royal Rumble 2010, McCool Lost her women's title to Mickie James in a short 15 second match. McCool along with Layla would later join forces with Vickie Guerrero. The Official Counsultant of SD!. Vickie would help Michelle McCool regain the Women's Title from Mickie James. Team Lay-Cool and Vickie Guerrero would later began a rivalry with Beth Phoenix. This Rivalry would carry over to Wrestlemania XXVI where Guerrero picked up the win. Videos Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Faith Breaker / Facebreaker ( Belly to Back inverted Mat Slam)' :*Wings of Love (2007-2008) (Double Underhook Stretch) :*MADT - Make A Diva Tap (Heel Hook) (2008-2009) :*Chick Kick :*'Simply Flawless/ Excuse Me (Big Boot)' :*Final Exam (Spinning Backbreaker) (2007) *Managers *Vickie Guerrero ( Team Lay-Cool) *Layla *'Wrestlers managed' :*Chuck Palumbo (WWE) (2007-2008) :*Idol Stevens (WWE) (2006) :*KC James (WWE) (2006) :*Layla :*Kaval (nXt Rookie) also known as Senshi or Low-Ki Championships and Accomplishments World Wrestling Entertainment *WWE Diva's Champion (1 time) (First) *WWE Women's Champion (2 time) ''-'' (Current) See also *Michelle McCool's match history *Michelle McCool’s gimmicks External links *Michelle McCool Official myspace *Michelle McCool profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Michelle McCool's entrance theme Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Born-again Christians